Those Ten Things We Hold
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: Send me a ship and I'll tell you who holds what - TokiOto drabbles dengan keambiguan dan ketidakjelasan bertebaran di mana-mana.


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**.**

**.**

**Those Ten Things We Hold**

**By Kuriboh Kalap**

**.**

**.**

**TokiOto drabbles**

***Prompts ditemukan dari salah satu fanpage yang terduga bersumber dari tumblr #plak***

**.**

**.**

_And I'll tell you who hold what…_

**.**

**.**

**The umbrella, when it rains…**

Otoya memiringkan kepalanya ketika sepasang rubinya menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang bermandikan hujan di tengah halaman sepi sana.

Sosok itu adalah seorang Ichinose Tokiya, teman satu sekolah sekaligus teman sekamarnya.

Dihantui penasaran dan rasa khawatir, Otoya menggiring payung merahnya untuk menerobos hujan dan menghampiri sosok yang selalu terlihat diam itu. Namun ketika jemarinya nyaris saja menyentuh lengan seragam pemuda yang bersangkutan, Otoya terhenyak seketika.

Tersenyum sedih namun juga dengan mencurahkan kelembutan, Otoya memayungi tubuh basah Tokiya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali Tokiya. Ayo kita pulang ke kamar untuk mengeringkan dan menghangatkanmu."

Pertama kalinya dua insan itu bergandengan tangan adalah ketika Otoya menggenggam sebuah payung dengan tangan kanan, tangan kirinya menangkup erat tangan Tokiya, dan dua pemuda itu hanya berjalan pulang dalam diam. Kala itu Otoya mengabaikan lelehan air mata bening yang tercampur dengan tetes hujan di pipi dingin sang pemuda pendiam.

Setelah ini Otoya berjanji akan menanyakannya, dan berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Tokiya merasa lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The popcorn, at the cinema…**

Bukan berarti Tokiya pelit atau apa, ia hanya sedang memilih keputusan yang tepat tatkala sekotak _popcorn_ yang mereka beli telah diterima dan Otoya langsung saja menatap lapar. Keputusannya untuk menyahut kotak ringan itu dan menjaganya layaknya harta karun terpendam adalah keputusan yang bijak. Kalau ia tidak begitu, bisa-bisa camilan ini bakal ludes bahkan sebelum film yang mereka tonton dimulai.

Ketika Otoya menggembungkan pipi dan _pura-pura_ ngambek (Otoya tidak akan bisa mempertahankan aktingnya itu terlalu lama), Tokiya hanya mendengus geli sembari menyodorkan satu-dua _popcorn_ tepat di hadapan Otoya. Paham akan gestur Tokiya, si pemuda merah pun melepas tawa sebelum menerima suapan penuh afeksi itu dengan senang hati.

Kalau begini, Tokiya tidak perlu khawatir akan persediaan camilan dan Otoya tidak akan kekurangan porsi makan apalagi cinta.

**.**

**.**

**The baby, when it cries…**

"Otoya, ia tidak mau berhenti menangis!"

"Cobalah membuat wajah bodoh yang lain Tokiya—ugh… kalau mukamu begitu, terang saja ia malah makin menangis…"

Tokiya mengurut kening tatkala Otoya mengambil bayi mungil itu dari gendongannya. Dalam sekejap mata, bayi itu tertawa bahagia. Namun masalahnya, anak-anak lain mulai meramai karena Otoya tak lagi berfokus pada mereka.

Sungguh, menangani anak-anak di panti asuhan itu cukup melelahkan. Belum lagi ketika Otoya menyeringai jahil sembari berucap usil, "Tokiya tidak ada bakat jadi pengasuh anak nih~"

_Twitch_! Tanda perempatan mampir di dahi si pemuda serius yang konon kehilangan kotak tertawa sehingga selama ini hanya bisa sok cool itu.

"Tapi bukan masalah sih, aku yang akan mengasuh anak-anak Tokiya nanti 3 3 3"

Hilang akal dan logika, Tokiya langsung mengajak Otoya untuk membuat anak di saat itu juga—barangkali ia lupa kalau di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa mengandung.

**.**

**.**

**The ice cream cone, when they share…**

Tokiya yang bukan penggemar kudapan manis hanya menatap wajah senang Otoya saat yang bersangkutan mulai menikmati es krim _cone_-nya. Tokiya selalu tahu bahwa si pemuda ceria ini paling menyukai es krim rasa stroberi, dan Tokiya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum puas tiap kali Otoya tertawa bahagia dengan lelehan es krim manis dalam rongga mulutnya.

Seenak itukah rasanya es krim ini?

Setengah penasaran dan setengah ingin menggoda, Tokiya menggenggam lengan Otoya. Tubuhnya membungkuk mendekati es krim stroberi yang jadi sasarannya. Dan bukannya mencicipi dengan tindak yang waras, Tokiya malah berlama-lama sambil bermain lidah dengan gumpalan merah jambu yang dingin itu. Sesekali bibirnya menyapu lembut ujung jemari Otoya yang mulai gagal konsentrasi memegang es krim stroberinya. Pandang Tokiya sama sekali tak lekang dari sepasang rubi milik Otoya, mencari-cari reaksi yang sudah ia prediksi dari awal.

Ketika Otoya salah fokus dan menelan ludah penuh grogi, Tokiya tertawa nista sebejat-bejatnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**The remote, when they sit down to watch a movie…**

"Tokiyaaaaaa! Berikan _remote_-nya padakuuu~!"

"Tidak. Acara berita ini lebih penting. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Hijirikawa-san akan tampil sebagai pembawa berita eksklusif untuk tayangan hari ini."

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu sejak debat kusir mereka berlangsung. Tokiya yang jarang menaruh perhatian pada televisi, tiba-tiba saja menyahut _remote_ yang mulanya menjadi posesi Otoya dan tahu-tahu saja memindah siaran dan duduk manis di depan televisi tanpa bergeming. Otoya yang tidak ingin melewatkan acara kartun favoritnya pun mencak-mencak frustasi karena kekeraskepalaan Tokiya.

"Uuughh! Tokiya terlalu antusias kalau soal Masa, aku jadi kesal…" Sembari menggembungkan pipi, Otoya menubrukkan punggungnya pada bahu Tokiya. Si pemuda berambut gelap pun tersenyum tipis.

"Cemburu, Otoya?"

"Aaaarrghhh! Tokiya jeleeee—mm?"

Belum sempat Otoya menyelesaikan teriakannya, mulutnya terlanjur dibungkam oleh bibir lembut Tokiya yang menyapu singkat.

"Aku memang mengagumi Hijirikawa-san karena integritas dan tingkat kewarasannya, Otoya." Bibir itu sempat-sempatnya tersenyum jahil di antara kata-katanya. "Namun harusnya kau tahu kalau tempatmu di hatiku ada di ruang yang lebih besar dibanding sekedar rasa kagum."

Otoya selalu merasakan sindrom gagal paham tiap kali Tokiya menyerangnya dengan jurus gombal _maji_ dua ribu persen, serius.

**.**

**.**

**The basket, when they go shopping…**

Ichinose Tokiya, menghela napas panjang seusai berbelanja dengan Otoya. Harusnya mereka tidak membeli barang sebanyak ini—Tokiya hanya berencana membeli beberapa perlengkapan mandi namun akhirnya belanjaan mereka penuh dengan camilan acak. Salahkan Otoya dan perut ruminansianya.

Berkali-kali Otoya mengeluarkan permintaan maaf sembari kesusahan menenteng satu kantung plastik besar yang penuh oleh delapan puluh persen kudapan hasil khilafannya sendiri. Mulanya Tokiya mendengus dingin seolah tak peduli, namun lama-kelamaan ia makin tak tega dengan mataharinya yang terlihat kerepotan itu.

Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menggamit satu sisi dari kantung plastik itu, Tokiya mendengus pelan lalu menyamakan irama langkah dengan milik Otoya dalam kediamannya.

Tokiya tak yakin apakah ia bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya atau tidak tatkala Otoya membalas kebaikannya itu dengan senyuman lebar yang sungguh menyilaukan.

**.**

**.**

**The door on dates…**

Belum sampai Otoya memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok Ichinose Tokiya yang entah dengan bekal radar esper macam apa bisa membuka pintu untuknya lalu tersenyum sopan sambil menunduk.

"_Okaerinasai, goshujin-sama_. Silahkan berikan jas Anda pada saya untuk diletakkan di gantungan."

Menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri sembari menunjuk diri sendiri dengan wajah bingung, Otoya secara refleks melepaskan jaketnya untuk diberikan pada Tokiya. Ketika pemuda tampan itu kembali masuk dalam kamar mereka (dan demi apa Otoya terkejut setengah mati tatkala melihat Otoya mengenakan apron di atas setelan kemeja dan celana kasualnya), Otoya duduk termenung di atas ranjangnya. Korslet sudah kepalanya.

Dan Tokiya sungguh memperburuk keadaan dengan berlutut di hadapannya sembari mengecup lembut punggung tangannya.

"T-Tokiya, ada apa ini sebenarnya—"

"Hmm? Tentu saja tema kencan _indoor_ kita malam ini: kau sebagai tuannya dan aku sebagai pelayanmu."

Seringai buas. Otoya berani bersumpah kalau ia baru saja melihat seringai tidak wajar yang mampir sekilas di antara ekspresi lembut Tokiya.

Dan baru saja ia menaruh curiga, Tokiya malah makin memperjelas seringaian lapar itu.

"Jadi _goshujin-sama_, kau menginginkan yang mana dulu? Kumandikan dengan penuh kelembutan, kusuapi penuh cinta, atau kau ingin menikmatiku sebagai acara utama?"

Kepala Otoya berasap seketika. Sepertinya prosesor di dalam sana tak mampu untuk mengelola informasi bejat yang baru saja dituturkan dari bibir nista Ichinose Tokiya si _butler_ dadakan.

**.**

**.**

**The other's hand, most often…**

Baik Tokiya maupun Otoya sama-sama tak pernah mengingat akan bagaimana tangan mereka bisa saling menyentuh. Segalanya terjadi begitu saja, seolah keberadaan tangan yang bergenggaman ini adalah hal paling alami yang pernah terjadi di dunia.

Tiap ada kesempatan, kedua pihak tak pernah lupa untuk menautkan jemari. Ketika mereka pulang ke asrama dan di sepanjang jalan hanya ada mereka berdua, ketika Otoya tertidur di atas bahu Tokiya dan ia tak tega untuk membangunkannya, ketika mereka berdua menyanyikan melodi lembut yang saling beresonansi satu sama lain, ketika malam menuntut tidur dan mereka berbagi salam sebelum terlelap dalam mimpi—jari-jari mereka tak akan cukup bila harus menghitung semua itu.

Lagipula apa guna menghitung bila mereka akan terus melakukan repetisi pada kebiasaan manis ini untuk sepanjang sisa waktu hidup mereka?

**.**

**.**

**Their breath, upon seeing the other on their wedding day…**

Tanpa ia sadar, Tokiya lupa akan bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Yang memandangnya bukanlah seorang wanita cantik yang menatap lentik. Yang tersenyum padanya bukanlah sebuah bibir ranum yang berkilau menggoda. Yang dikenakannya bukan pula gaun putih mewah dengan renda yang menari di sekujur jahitannya.

Yang ada di hadapannya tak lain tak bukan hanyalah seorang Ittoki Otoya, dengan jas putih bersih tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya. Dengan senyuman manis dan rona tipis yang malu-malu bersemu di kedua sisi pipinya. Dengan mata rubi yang berkilat begitu indah ketika ia malu-malu melirik lalu bibirnya berkata—

"Aku... gugup..."

Tentu saja, semua orang pasti gugup pada hari pernikahannya.

Tanpa sadar, Tokiya telah terlalu lama menahan napas hingga ia harus membuat satu skandal heboh lagi soal dirinya yang tiba-tiba semaput pada hari H pernikahannya dengan Otoya.

**.**

**.**

**The camera, when they take pictures together…**

Tokiya menangis darah dalam hati tatkala ia mendapati seorang Ittoki Otoya yang turut kecanduan tren selfie. Bukan berarti Otoya tidak cukup manis untuk mengabadikan diri sendiri ke dalam sebuah foto narsis, bukan. Hanya saja akan jadi masalah ketika Otoya mengunggah foto-foto imut tersebut dalam media sosial dan makin banyak yang menyadari keunyuannya. Itu akan jadi masalah besar—setidaknya bagi Tokiya.

Dan lagi, Tokiya sungguh merasa gagu ketika Otoya dengan nada memohon super manjanya mulai mengajak Tokiya untuk selfie bersama. Oh Tuhan tolonglah, sampaikan sejuta sayangku untuknya—eh salah, kok jadi lagu.

Namun sekeras dan sedingin apapun Tokiya, nyatanya ia selalu gagal menolak permohonan Otoya. Jadilah ia menggali lubang neraka untuk berfoto narsis dengan tambatan hatinya tersebut.

Kurang ajarnya, ketika Otoya sudah siap memencet tombol untuk menjepret foto dan tersenyum bahagia ke arah fokus kamera—Tokiya menghancurkan segalanya. Dengan sengaja ia menarik dagu sang pemuda matahari tersebut sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir merah muda milik Otoya, menghasilkan sebuah ciuman kejutan yang sungguh salah situasi.

'KLIK!'

Walhasil, bukan foto selfie yang didapat melainkan foto sesat adegan R15 yang dapat membuat hati para _shipper_ berbunga-bunga serempak.

Sialnya lagi, Otoya yang terkejut salah menekan tombol 'upload' pada ponselnya sehingga foto tak senonoh tadi pun langsung menyebar ke berbagai jejaring sosial.

Esok harinya sepasang pemuda setengah sarap itu dihukum bersimpuh seharian di atas atap Master Course karena kebodohan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**(1) Maaf akhinya kepleset humor.**

**(2) Maaf ya harusnya saya apdet Chrono Factor tapi lagi lelah kepleset bikin drabble.**

**(3) Maaf saya ngenistain TokiOto.**

**(4) Btw saya ganti penname biar seragam sama user name Fb.**

**(5) Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya di 69 Colors of Melody, saya seneng banget /**

**(6) Semoga dalam waktu dekat ada yang publish fic TokiOto indo dif fn biar saya bisa ngasup- #hah**

**(7) Jaa ne~ #plok**


End file.
